


A Winter Walk

by wumbo_requiem



Series: The Most Brutal Time of the Year: Dethmas [1]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Post-Episode: s04 The Doomstar Requiem, Sharing a Bed, other characters are mentioned but not enough to tag, this is fluffy and maybe ooc who knows, will probs get a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumbo_requiem/pseuds/wumbo_requiem
Summary: Toki and Magnus go out for a walk and look at all the pretty lights.This fic is for The 12 Days of Dethmas - Dec 13: Your favourite holiday tradition... Dethklok style!I chose looking at light displays because that has always been my favourite thing to do this season.
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Toki Wartooth
Series: The Most Brutal Time of the Year: Dethmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Winter Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to the wonderful people who beta-read and helped to edit this. Much appreciated! <3

  
  


It was 5 o’clock and already dark; time to go for a walk. Toki pulled his heavy jacket out of the closet and put it on while Magnus was bent over, tying his boots.

“It’s pretty cold out there-- you mind tossing my scarf over?” Magnus said as he stood up. He wore a jacket, too, with a thick sweater underneath; Toki wouldn’t let him leave with just his unbuttoned shirt.

Toki pulled the red scarf from the top shelf and walked over to Magnus, wrapping it around his neck for him. Magnus avoided his gaze, hiding an audible smile behind the fabric.

“Thanks, buddy.”  
“You’re welcomes!” Toki put his gloved hand in Magnus’, and they headed out the door.

This time of year, the whole neighbourhood was lit up. The displays ranged from elaborate setups with blinking colours and stationary reindeers, to just a simple string of glowing white bulbs over the garage. Toki thought it all looked beautiful.

He stopped Magnus to admire the front of their house. They hadn’t gotten around to doing anything grand. Last year, Toki had tried to deck their house out himself and that ended in a non-serious ladder accident and Magnus worried sick. The older man had too many health complications to risk doing it himself, so they did what they could.

From the bay window they could see their big tree, wrapped with garland and ornaments their cat liked to swat at and lit up as bright as their neighbours’. Toki squeezed Magnus’ arm.

“Ams beautiful. We dids a good job, I thinks.”

Magnus’ fingers drummed against his lower back, “Yeah, I think so. It hasn’t been disastrous- that must be worth something.”

Toki giggled as they pulled away.

It was a nice night for a stroll; not too windy, but definitely too chilly to not be bundled up like they were. Fresh fallen snow crunched under their feet as more floated down from the heavens. The street looked like a snowglobe, and they were rosy-cheeked figurines inside the glass. 

Their neighbourhood bordered on a huge park, which was the real destination. Once they got there, it took Toki's breath away. A pathway lined by lit up trees led to the central area. Magnus stopped and offered his arm, which Toki took dutifully, and they wandered on through the bright winter wonderland. Their pace was slow and reverent. It was something straight out of a movie, Toki thought.

"So, have you heard plans from anyone?" Magnus asked, eyes on a white glittering pine tree as they passed it.

"Yeahs," he said a bit sadly, "Everyone ams busy this years. Skwisgaar's still back homes in Sweden, Nathan and Abigail ams seeins their families, Moidaface and Pickles ams with their families alreadies, Charles and Dick ams workins…," He watched his boots, as if they were more interesting than the scenery.

Magnus bumped his hip playfully, "Hey, I know that look. Why so glum about it? We'll see 'em all at the New Year’s thing, right?" 

Toki sighed despairingly, "I know it's sillies. But sometimes I miss them Christmas parties whats we used to haves at Mordhaus." 

The name of the place no longer sent a shiver up Magnus’ spine. He inhaled calmly, "I know. You miss them." He couldn't  _ quite _ say the same for himself. He was mostly dragged along to these things on Toki's invitation, but he was glad to be accepted back into their circle from time to time.

"Yeah." Toki turned to him with a smile. "But we can still haves a nice holidays together."

Magnus' smile made the tree lights look dim in comparison. "That's all I was hoping for." 

Suddenly Toki stopped him. There were no other couples on the path, so he took the opportunity to grab Magnus by his shoulders, reach up on his tip-toes and smooch him on his unsuspecting mouth. The scarf got caught between them somehow instead, and they both looked at eachother, inches apart, laughing.

Magnus lowered the fabric. "Let's try that again." 

This time, the kiss was successful. Toki closed his eyes as he melted into it, like a marshmallow into a mug of hot cocoa. Magnus embraced his middle and drew him up higher, till just the tips of his boots touched the ground. They stayed like that for a stretched out moment, breaking apart just to leave gentle kisses on each other's lips and cheeks. 

At last Toki was pulled back down to earth and wore a sheepish smile. Magnus' scarf went up over his shy mouth, but his eyes smiled. They walked on, hand in hand.

"Y'know," Magnus broke the silence after a while, "it's kind of nice to have you all to myself this year." 

"Oh reallies? Why's that?"

"Well, because I don't have to spend my holidays running around, I can spoil you  _ rotten, _ and most  **importantly** : we don't have to share the food." 

Toki swatted Magnus' shoulder. "Magnus!" He scolded with a laugh. "Well, I likeds that middle parts." 

"Of course you did."

"What's you gettins me?" Toki batted his eyelashes, where a single snowflake rested. 

"Ohhh, I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"A bigs surprise? Ooorrr?"

Magnus paused as if holding something back, then shook his head. "You'll just have to wait.”

His voice and expression were so familiarly hesitant, yet Toki couldn't glean any meaning from it. He knew well enough to drop it.

“I gots you something too-oo,” he sing-songed.

Magnus’ eyebrow lifted. “Oh?”

“Yeps! But you’ll haves to waits, too.”

A chuckle. “Fair enough, buddy.” 

They had reached the end of the little path, and were at the wide open center of the park. It was a grassy space (well, when you could actually see the ground), with benches placed all around a circular stone fountain, retired for the year, which was where four slippery cement paths converged. Magnus led the way to one of the benches and unraveled his scarf, placing it down on the metal before they sat down.

“So we don’t freeze our actual asses off,” he explained, lowering himself.

Toki snuggled up next to him, and they silently watched the passersby for a good while. There were a few other couples around. A small woman and a gentle giant of a man walking a hyper little dog, some children playing in the snow far away under supervision of four chatting adults, and a gaggle of teenagers sliding up and down the icy sidewalk. One from the latter party lost their balance and fell into the snowbank, and their friends burst into loud fits of laughter while helping them up.

It all brought a smile to Toki’s face, watching these other people who he didn’t know but shared their little snowglobe. Something about it made him nostalgic, in a rather sad way, for his past life in Mordhaus, where he only saw the same people day in and day out, many of which he would bark orders to like some kind of dreadful royal. He had come a long way since then; he didn’t  _ expect _ anything from people. 

Maybe living on a slightly more modest budget with his boyfriend for a few years had been an effective lesson in gratitude. However, he didn’t dwell on his past failings for long. The arm encircling his shoulders and anchoring him to his man’s side was enough to remind him of all that made his life great today.

The Dethklok royalties were enough to keep them in their lovely home. It was modestly sized, because with only them and their one little furball, they didn’t need much more. It was objectively a step up from Magnus’ previous apartment, a sad little box of terrible memories and addictions he had since quit. And arguably, it was a step up from Mordhaus as well. Sure, the place, now reduced to a historical site for fans to stop at while driving through the countryside, had once been a proper palace, but Toki didn’t really think that made it any more valuable than their new home. They had privacy, freedom, and each other, which was more than enough to keep them both happy. It was the environment in which they thrived.

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked curiously. “You’re quiet.” It was less a judgement than a slightly surprised observation. 

Toki’s gaze was fixed to a random spot in the snow as he contemplated their life and how far they’d come. He didn’t want to get sappy on him. “Oh, nothings. Just enjoyins the view.” He looked up to offer Magnus a cheerful little smile, to show that he was alright.

Magnus looked around, then shyly pressed a kiss to Toki’s forehead. He glanced down and met his eyes. “Heh. Me too.”

“Fuckins corny,” Toki teased and kissed his cheek, earning a small laugh. He leaned his head on Magnus’ shoulder. As he gazed back out into the park, movement caught his eye at the edge of a row of trees. They were easy to miss as their coats matched the white backdrop, but snow didn’t hop. Toki blinked and they were still there; two white bunnies, twitching their little noses and hopping closer to their bench, as if they didn’t care they were sitting there.

“Looks at that!” He whispered, not wishing to disturb them. Magnus followed his finger to the two little creatures, and an amused smile tugged at his lips.

“Oh my god- please don’t tell me you want one.”

“Shh, Magnus, they’re comins closer!” He could barely contain his giddiness, and his hands shook in excitement. The bunnies stopped a few feet away. One sniffed the other, and they sort of huddled together. Toki pouted at his boyfriend.

“Don’t do that face.  _ Hey _ .” 

“They’re so cutes, I’ll- I’ll cries.”

“Please don’t!” Magnus looked concerned for a moment, but then the wave of emotion in Toki faded away, and he relaxed.

It was more than just them being cute, though. They reminded Toki of those long, punishing hikes uphill in Norway, where the only things to keep him company had been some disembodied birdcall, or the mountain hares. There was a bittersweetness that lent itself to the bunnies, at least for Toki. He loved to watch them, but they stirred up a little more emotion than he’d bargained for. He wished he could love them the way he loved his cat, without a trace of negativity or doubt.

“You wanna start heading home?” Magnus asked after a few moments had passed. He could tell Toki was re-entering contemplation mode, and it wasn’t getting any warmer out. Toki nodded and let the older man help him up, then handed him his scarf. He left his troubles at the bench.

They started the trek home, going back the way they came, through the trees. More snow fell, as if someone were shaking their little snowglobe world. It caught on their clothes, their hair, decorating them in vanishing glitter.

Back on their street, people got competitive when it came to decorating. Magnus and Toki were exempt from this, but it seemed that every December, their neighbours were locked in some friendly feud of holiday spirit. One of their neighbours, a kind man some year older than Magnus who sometimes gave them coupons from the flyers that he didn’t want, waved at them from a ladder, where he was stringing up even  _ more  _ lights, probably to one-up the woman who lived beside him. Toki winced, remembering his incident the year before, and waved back.

Once they were inside, they cuddled up in bed, under two thick blankets. The cat jumped up and curled up at their feet. Toki took his position as the big spoon, and took it very seriously, wrapping himself tight around Magnus and making sure he was as cozy and safe as possible. His face nuzzled into Magnus’ neck, hidden in the thick curls of hair.

A very sleepy ‘ _ mmm’ _ rumbled from Magnus’ throat.

“You goins to sleep, Maggy?” A mumble against sweet-smelling skin.

“Apparently. Can’t keep my damn eyes open.”

“You don’ts have to. Let’s goes to sleep.” With that, Toki reached over his head and clicked off the old lamp. Darkness made his head sink into the pillow, and he could already feel his body falling into that blissful state between tired consciousness and sleep.

“G’night, dude,” he said, pressing a kiss to Toki’s hand, “I love you.”

Toki stroked Magnus’ jaw lovingly, “I loves you too.  _ God natt kjære _ .” He kissed Magnus’ shoulder and drifted off into a fantastic sleep, where he dreamed he was a snowflake falling down to rest on a bed of snow.


End file.
